


Hate You

by 8eyed8itch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8eyed8itch/pseuds/8eyed8itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic and I promise I'll get better!!! <br/>Hope you guys liked it :33</p></blockquote>





	Hate You

No.

No no no no.

                 That unmistakable scent that she had grown up with now permeated her respiteblock, coating every inch of her hair, her skin, and the blanket pile, usually carefully crafted for feelings jams but now in all sorts of disarray. She lay there for a long time, not moving, tears stinging her eyes as she stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Eventually, the lanky form next to her shifted and spoke, the voice slightly strained as the troll stretched the length of her body.

                "Oh my _darling_ , whatever did you _do_?"

                Her voice absolutely reeked with the scent of a certain kind of pleasure so uncharacteristic for Vriska, and Terezi wanted nothing more than to rip the vocal chords right out of her throat.

               Vriska's kisses were blueberry-stained sadness, her entire act of subordination a candy-coated ruthlessness, her contented humming nothing more than a way to say  _I won, undeniably._ _  
_

                She could practically see the sex-tousled obsidian locks and white fangs glinting against smooth gray skin, her cobalt lips curling into a grin as she realized how much of a struggle this was for her friend.

                Terezi loved to make her bleed. She loved to make cobalt rivers run down her bare back, slicing her skin open in a way that was maybe a little bit harsher than was necessary. She was harsh because she could paint her walls cobalt and claw the smirk right off of her lover's face, but she'd never win.

 

_"I hate you, Pyrope. I will always hate you for you."_

                 Her only response was to walk her fingers along Vriska's neck, up to the hollow beneath her eyes, and grin as the fresh, faint blueberry blood began to drip down her chin. Vriska laughed and kicked Terezi's cane out of the way, not so much to make her find it as it was to get in the last word. She laughed her way right out of Terezi's hive, leaving her heart the way she was determined to leave everything else: as a victor.

                Later, as she ran her fingers across the rough rainbow of dragon scales pinned and taped to her wall, Terezi realized that she might have fallen in hate with Vriska Serket too late to be anything but the loser.

 

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I promise I'll get better!!!   
> Hope you guys liked it :33


End file.
